The Origin
by Devotion408
Summary: HP&SG1&SG Atlantis. Harry was promised to the Princess of the Light Elves before he was born. Dumbledore finally tells him this when he is twenty five years old. Now he is working for the SGC. Harry&some female but not telling who.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Alliance

A/N: Ok, I have decided to completely redo this story because I didn't like the way I originally set it up. This still will be Harry Potter/SG-1/SG Atlantis. I have most of chapter 2 for this story written and parts of chapter 3. I pretty much have the first ten chapters outlined for this story. If anyone would like to beta this story for me, please send me a PM because I'm terrible with grammar.

This will be an HP/Female story but not saying who. I know that it says he has to marry the princess but I don't want to spoil the story. There will be no slash. It will involve Elves, Ori, Wraith, Atlantis, ships being blown up, Voldemort, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric, Jonas Quinn, etc…

Summary: Harry was promised to the Princess of the Light Elves before he was born. Dumbledore finally tells him this when he is twenty five years old. Now he is working for the SGC. Harry/Female but not telling who.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter walked nervously back and forth as if trying to wear a hole into the floor. In a few moments, he will stand before the King of the Light Elves as ambassador from the British Ministry of Magic. At the age of twenty five he is what many would consider an accomplished man. Never did he dream that one day he would become an ambassador for the ministry. During his time at Hogwarts, he had planned to either be a pro quidditch player or an auror. However, those dreams disappeared when the scouts told him he just wasn't good enough and then his wife protested to his career as an auror. When Dumbledore and Minister Fudge approached him with the position of ambassador, he immediately accepted and was grateful to Dumbledore.

The British magical community was in a state of civil war that had been unknown to most of the muggle population. The Dark Lord had many followers and his ranks increase every day. As a result, Minister Fudge ordered James to revive diplomatic relations with the Light Elves. His primary task was to secure an alliance so that the Light Elves would provide military aid. In order to achieve this, James had to first get an audience with the King of the Light Elves. The problem was, no human knew how to get to the kingdom of the elves. Humans could not simply just apparate or portkey to the land of the elves due to the fact that no human knew where it was or how to get there. The only way a human could get to the kingdom of the elves was to be escorted. Lucky for James, he did not have to wait long before a servant of the royal court came to trade herbs in Diagon Alley. Through the servant, James successfully managed to request an audience with the king.

He had to admit he was a bit nervous about the whole thing. He hoped that this would be his first of many future meetings as ambassador to the light elves. The last ambassador the ministry sent to the light elves was over two hundred years ago. At the time, negotiations for an alliance went sour and the British Ministry of Magic officially withdrew its support of any further negotiations. Needless to say that put the ministry in an embarrassing situation at the moment.

At the moment, James was waiting in the guest room along with his wife Lily and Professor Dumbledore. He stood with his arms crossed and looked as if he was deep in thought. Lily embraced her husband as if to reassure him that everything would be alright. He could feel her pregnant belly pressing against him and could not help but feel proud.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetie." said James. It seemed as if he was trying to reassure his wife, but in reality he was trying to reassure himself. Lily's only response was to nuzzle her face into his shirt. Looking over a Dumbledore the old man gave him a grandfatherly smile. The old man had been James mentor during all of his years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore even convinced Fudge to offer James the position of Ambassador. James could not help but feel indebted to the man. Little did he realize that that was exactly what Dumbledore wanted. Suddenly two guards marched into the room, followed by the light elves' own ambassador.

"His highness is ready to see you now." said the ambassador. Quietly they filed out one by one with the ambassador leading the way. The castle certainly did not look like any castle they knew in Britain. When they first saw the castle from the outside, it was immediately noted that the castle was built into a giant tree. The tree's trunk appeared to be as large as Hogwarts and was as high as the eye could see. Inside the castle, it felt as if the walls were alive and had its own life force. As they entered the royal court room, it was noticeable that the entire room was decorated by plants and flowers. At the very end of the room was a platform with two thrones. The thrones were currently occupied by the king and his pregnant wife. When James, Lily, and Dumbledore walked into the room the king and his wife stood and greeted their guests.

"Welcome to my kingdom." said the king. The king and his wife bowed their heads as was customary in their culture. James, Lily, and Dumbledore had researched this custom and also bowed their heads in return.

"Thank you for seeing us your highness." replied James. "On behalf of the British Ministry of Magic, I am Ambassador James Potter." Turning to his wife and Dumbledore he said, "And this is my wife Lily Potter and Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"On behalf of our people, welcome." said the queen. The queen was a very beautiful woman with light brown hair and pointy ears. Anyone who looked at her could tell she possessed a certain grace that only a queen could command. She looked as if she weren't a day over twenty five but looks can be deceiving when it comes to elves.

"I am King Lendas and this is my wife Sari." said the king. King Lendas was a very slim and agile as were all male elves. Like his wife, Lendas appeared to be in his youth. However, his voice was deep and commanded respect but at the same time had kindness in it. "You must be tired from your journey here. Please join us for our evening meal." Within a few moments, many servants came rushing out carrying a large table, chairs, and food. "Please join us." repeated King Lendas as he and Queen Sari took their own seats.

"Thank you for this honor." said James as he motioned for Lily and Dumbledore to sit. While they feasted, King Lendas insisted on no business talk until they were done. Instead, the Queen and Lily conversed about their pregnancies while James, Dumbledore, and King Lendas discussed other matters of interest. In addition, King Lendas chose to entertain his guests with music and performances by Elvin dancers. Once they all had their fill, King Lendas waived his hand and dismissed the dancers. James took this as his queue to open the floor to business.

"On behalf of my ministry, I would like to offer you a gift." said James. He motioned for two guards to carry in a chest. The guards took it before their king and opened it. "Several magical scrolls, potions, rare herbs, and the finest silk in all of Europe." The king looked pleased and motioned for his guards to carry it away.

"We accept your gifts with gratitude." said King Lendas. He stood and bowed once again as a sign of respect.

"I'm glad you find our gifts acceptable." said James. Everything was going smoothly so far.

"So tell me Ambassador." said King Lendas. "What brings you to the Elvin kingdom?"

"On behalf of my ministry, I would like to negotiate a possible alliance between our two peoples." said James.

"What sort of alliance are you proposing?" asked King Lendas.

"We are proposing a military alliance." said James. He knew that he had to tread this carefully or he might lose his opportunity. "In addition, we would like to open free trade between our two peoples with out a tariff."

"A military alliance you say? said King Lendas. "Could it be that the Ministry of Magic is losing the war with the Dark Lord and is too proud to admit it? Yes Ambassador, I already know all about it." There was a silent pause as King Lendas had gone right to the core of the issue.

"I cannot confirm nor deny those accusations." said James. "It is not my place."

"Pride has lead to the downfall of many great leaders Ambassador." said King Lendas. "You should do well to remember that." James turned slightly red at this statement. It's not that he was too proud to admit they were losing. He did not want to appear to be weak and be taken advantage of. However, Lily had no inner quarrels. Knowing the situation the magical world was in, she was ready to beg the elves if she had to.

"They call themselves Death Eaters." said Lily stepping up to help her husband. "They kill and rape innocent people every day!" Tears started forming in her eyes. "They murdered my parents because they were muggles! My parents never did any harm to them. They were killed simply out of hatred. Hundreds have fallen victim to them. I beg you to at least consider what we have to offer." At this point Lily really let the water works run. Recalling the recent deaths of her parents had hit a sore spot. James embraced his wife in order to comfort her.

"The Dark Lord's goal is global domination and to eliminate those who are not pure blooded." said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean pure blooded?" asked Queen Sari.

"A pure blood is one that descends from two magical lines." said James whom was still holding a sobbing Lily. "For example, I am a pure blood. Both of my parents possessed the ability to do magic and came from old blood lines that had always possessed the ability to perform magic. My wife is not considered a pureblood because she was born to those with out magic but was able to perform magic."

"They have threatened to purge our world of all those with out pure blood." inserted Dumbledore. "We would like to ask for your military aid so that this does not spread any further than it already has. If he succeeds in our world, he will come for you next."

"I assure you that it is quite impossible for any human to come here alone." said King Lendas. "No human has ever in our history come here with out the assistance of one of our kind."

"Would you deny us aid in our time of need?" asked Dumbledore.

"As I recall, it was your ministry that turned its back on us in our time of need." replied the king. "In our previous military alliance, we aided your ministry in its war against giants. Afterwards, we became involved in a conflict with the Dark Elves but your ministry refused to assist us. Many of our warriors were killed in that war."

"With all due respect, that was over two hundred years ago." said Dumbledore. "Much has changed in two hundred years."

"Perhaps it was a long time ago." said King Lendas. "But feelings of resentment still dwell amongst our people."

"Then allow us to help displace those feelings of resentment." said James. "Allow us to prove that we are worthy allies."

"It is not easy for us to merely take your word for it." said Queen Sari.

"Then what would you have us do?" asked Lily who was no longer crying.

"I propose a magical contract." replied King Lendas. "This magical contract will bind your ministry to its conditions. Should its conditions be broken, your ministry will be forced to forfeit the sum of fifty billion galleons. The contract will be signed by your Minister, the Chief Goblin of Gringotts, and me."

"And what conditions would you impose on us?" asked Dumbledore.

"In the event that either your ministry or my own people become involved in a conflict, the other is required to provide aid in terms of military force, food, and resources." replied King Lendas. "In addition, there will be free trade amongst our peoples with no tariffs of any kind."

"Is that all you require?" asked James.

"Your Minister must also make a public apology for your ministry's failure to aid us in our last war with the Dark Elves and pay one million galleons for compensation." said King Lendas.

"That's asking a bit much." replied James. "I don't think our Minister will be willing to make a public apology."

"Well tell your Minister those are my conditions for the alliance." said King Lendas. Turning to Lily he said, "Mrs. Potter, you mentioned during dinner that you and Ambassador Potter will be the proud parents of a boy in two months. My last condition is that you promise your son to my daughter. Once this happens it will put elves and humans as equals."

"Equals?" Asked Dumbledore.

"In our last alliance with man, we were treated as inferiors." said Queen Sari. "We were branded as 'magical creatures' and looked down upon."

"To ensure this will not happen again, a union between the Princess of the Light Elves and the son of Ambassador Potter shall prove that man and elves are equals." said King Lendas. Lily and James were both silent not knowing what to say. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"I don't think that will be a problem." said Dumbledore on behalf of James and Lily.

"What!" screamed Lily at Dumbledore. "Did you just agree to sign my son away?"

"Lily please…." said Dumbledore.

"No you listen here Professor!" said Lily with determination in her voice. "The only person that decides what happens to my son is me! Not you! Not James! Not Fudge!"

"Perhaps you need time to think things over." said Queen Sari calmly.

"Yes!" replied James clearly shocked about the last condition and fearful of his wife's anger. "I think we need to discuss this with the Minister before we make any decisions."

"Very well." said King Lendas. "I shall have Ambassador Eshlon escort you back to the human world."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minister Fudge sat in his office going through some paper work. He let his mind wander after a few moments and couldn't help but wander about the delegation team he had sent to the Light Elves. Fudge dreaded the possibly that the Light Elves would turn them away in their time of need. If the Light Elves turn them away then they might have to consider an alliance with some lower creatures. Dumbledore had insisted that he be apart of the negotiations. That stupid twinkle in the old man's eyes all the time. Fudge hated him, yet he had to admit he needed the old man's help. Then there was Ambassador James Potter, lapdog to Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who had insisted that he make Potter Ambassador to the Light Elves. While Potter wasn't a bad choice, Fudge just hated being told what to do. Lily Potter, a pretty redheaded woman that he really didn't have anything against other than the fact that she was married to James Potter. While he was lost in his thoughts there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in!" commanded Fudge. The door opened and his secretary walked in.

"Minister, Ambassador Potter and Professor Dumbledore are here to see you."

"Send them in." said Fudge. He was surprised that they had returned so early. Moments later, James and Dumbledore walked into Fudges office. "Well? Did they agree to help us?"

"The King Lendas has given us his conditions for the alliance." said James.

"Well what are they?" asked Fudge.

"He proposes a magical contract." said James. "The magical contract will bind both parties to its conditions."

"Go on." Fudge encouraged.

"He wants you to make a public apology to the Light Elves concerning the Ministry abandoning them in their last war." said James. "Also he wants you to pay one million galleons in compensation."

"That's preposterous!" yelled Fudge.

"That's not all." James continued. "In the future, if the Ministry breaches the conditions of the contract then it will forfeit a sum of fifty billion galleons. He also wants the Chief Goblin of Gringotts to sign to contract as a third party and as the financial institution.

"Is that all?" asked Fudge sarcastically.

"The alliance requires both parties to provide aid for the other in times of war." said James.

"Unacceptable!" yelled Fudge. "Those Light Elves are always at war with the Dark Elves! Go back and negotiate new conditions!"

"I do not think that would be wise Minister." said Dumbledore. "At this point in time we are in dire need of allies. The Light Elves have not been at war for over two hundred years. They are for the light as opposed to their counter parts." Fudge considered what Dumbledore said for a moment.

"Very well, tell him that if he can promise to send us at least five thousand soldiers then we have a deal." replied Fudge reluctantly.

"There is one other thing Minister." said James reluctantly. "He is requiring that I betrothed my son to his daughter." There was a silent pause. It was not uncommon between pure blood families to arrange marriages. However, most magical families have long since abandoned that tradition. Most of the families that still practice it do it purely for economic gains and to ensure their line.

"And agreed correct?" asked Fudge.

"Well Minister, I…" started James but Fudge cut him off.

"Didn't you tell me that you would do everything in your power to ensure this alliance?" asked Fudge.

"Well yes Minister, but…" said James but once again Fudge cut him off.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Fudge. "I want you to return tomorrow and let the King of the Light Elves know that we have agreed to his terms.

"Now see here Minister!" yelled James as he was beginning to get angry.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment Cornelius?" asked Dumbledore. Fudge only nodded and returned to his desk. Dumbledore took James to the corner of the room. "I really think you should consider doing this James."

"Sign away my son's life professor?" hissed James.

"I would not ask you to do this if it did not serve the greater good." replied Dumbledore. "With your son married to the Princess of the Light Elves, imagine how that could benefit the magical community."

"Sir, I really want to give my son the chance to fall in love pick his wife, just like I got to pick Lily." said James.

"Well the choice is yours alone but I want you to see something before you decide." said Dumbledore. He pulled an article of the Daily Prophet from his pocket. "I picked this up on our way in. Thirty muggles and seven wizards were killed while we were on our diplomatic mission. Among the dead is your father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is a preview of what is to come. This is not a preview of chapter 2 just so you know.

"Minister, I have a new theory about the origins of witches and wizards," said Dr. Hermione Granger. "For several years now, the muggle government of the United States has been in secret operation of a program called the Stargate program. Recently the program has been lacking funds and they are reaching out for international support and finances. If you've read the report, then you know the Stargate is a device that establishes a wormhole across the galaxy to other planets. It allows matter to dematerialize and reappear on the other side. During their last seven years or operation they have discovered many new technologies and encountered many alien races out there. I believe it may be possible that our ancestors came from the Stargate before it was buried. I base this theory on the fact that while reviewing photos taken at one of the off world sites, I noticed some of the writing looked familiar. With further research, I discovered that the writing matched some inscriptions written in the book of Merlin that we were never able to translate. Even if that is not true, I do believe visiting other planets is worth investigating." Hermione stopped for a moment to catch her breath and to meet eyes with the Minister and his cabinet of trustees. "I propose that we establish a team and have the US government allow us to go through the Stargate." Hermione watched nervously as the Minister and her cabinet members stared at her with their piercing eyes. When she decided that she would propose this idea, she knew that the idea of traveling to other planets through a wormhole was a little hard to grasp. It is like telling a muggle that magic really exists.

If there is anything else you might want to see happen in this story, go ahead and suggest it in a review and I'll consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Orders

A/N: For those who skipped chapter 1, go back and read it. I completely redid the story. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please let me know.

Twenty five year old Harry Potter had just received his new orders. He had been reassigned to Colorado Springs under the command of Major General Hank Landry.

After his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had left Britain and with the help of a few friends established his life in the United States. The war was not yet over. In fact, it had become a stalemate. Harry felt that there was nothing left for him to learning in the wizarding world. As a result, he set out to learn the muggle ways of war. At the age of twenty five, Harry was a Major in the U.S. Air Force special operations unit. He was often doubted by other ranking officers who didn't know him. Those doubts are usually quickly put aside once they watch him in action.

Flashback

"Major Potter reporting as ordered sir!" said Harry standing at attention before his commanding officer.

"At ease Major." replied General Montgomery. Harry relaxed and looked at his commanding officer. "General O'Neill was observing your drill today and needless to say he was very impressed."

"Thank you sir." said Harry.

"You're welcome." said a voice at the door. Both officers turned their attention to the door and there stood Major General Jack O'Neill. Harry immediately snapped to attention. "As you were Major." said General O'Neill. Harry relaxed once again. "I like what I saw out there today Major. That's why I've decided to assign you and Captain Ruiz on a special assignment."

"Yes sir." replied Harry.

"Your new assignment is at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs. You'll report to Major General Hank Landry."

"Yes sir." replied Harry again.

"I'm giving you your last two weeks off Potter." said General Montgomery. "You've been a fine asset here. I'm sorry to see you and Captain Ruiz go."

End of flashback

"Two weeks to do what ever I want." Harry thought to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Walking inside he turned on the lights and threw his things on the floor. Grabbing a cold beer from the fridge he sat down in front of the television to enjoy the rest of his day.

"Are you certain that this is the place Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am positive sir." replied Hermione. "Our friends at the American Ministry told us this is Harry's apartment."

"Very well then." said Dumbledore. "Let us proceed." Dumbledore proceeded by knocking on the apartment door. After a few minutes there was still no answer. "Alohomora!" The door lock clicked and Dumbledore slowly turned the door knob and entered. The place was a mess with dirty dishes in the sink, clothes thrown on the floor, and food left out on the table. It did not appear as if anybody was home at the moment.

"Perhaps we should wait for him to return." said Hermione.

"Perhaps I should shoot you for breaking into my home." said Harry from the door. He held a grocery bag in his left hand and a glock in his right pointed straight at Dumbledore's back. Hermione turned around to face her old friend. He was no longer the skinny shy boy that she once knew. Now he stood tall, confident, and was boyishly handsome in her opinion.

"That will not be necessary Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore as he too turned around.

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry." replied Dumbledore. "And Ms. Granger is here as well." Dumbledore turned his head towards Hermione who rushed over to embrace her friend.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he embraced his friend and lowered his weapon.

"We have important matters to discuss Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore.

"Major Potter." replied Harry bluntly. Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry for a moment.

"I apologize Major." said Dumbledore. The way Dumbledore said the word major hinted that Dumbledore was humoring Harry rather than saying it out of respect. "I forgot you are a military officer now." Harry and Dumbledore locked eyes for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence.

"Let's all sit down and discuss this behind closed doors." said Hermione. With that said she closed the apartment door and proceeded to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well?" asked Harry. He was expecting Dumbledore to tell him of some dire situation that needed his help but in reality the old man would be trying to manipulate him.

"Well first I would like to say that you've made quite a place for yourself here." said Dumbledore. "It reminds me of when I was a young wizard."

"Professor I am a very busy man." said Harry as he walked over to the kitchen counter and started to brew a pot of coffee. "Why don't we skip right to the part about why you are here?"

"Harry!" scolded Hermione. "Show some respect!" Harry inwardly smiled. Hermione hadn't changed a bit in all these years.

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger." said Dumbledore.

"Doctor Granger." interjected Harry. "I do believe she has her doctorates degree."

"Ah yes, Dr. Granger." replied Dumbledore. There was a pause before he continued. "The reason I'm here is because of an agreement your parents made before you were born."

"And what agreement would that be?" asked Harry questionably.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning." said Dumbledore. He proceeded to tell the story of how Harry had been promised to the Princess of the Light Elves. The whole time Harry silently listened but inside he was furious. Dumbledore had expected Harry to explode in anger like he once did in the headmaster's office. Instead, Harry silently listened and was cool and calculating. This Harry was different, he had grown up. "And so the King of the Light Elves has recently called upon us to fulfill the last condition of our alliance."

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to do this for the ministry?" asked Harry slowly and calmly.

"Harry, I don't think you quite understand." said Hermione. "You don't have a choice." At the mention of this, Harry laughed.

"What makes you think I don't have a choice Hermione?" replied Harry. Hermione was a smart girl, but she was too blinded by authority for her own good.

"You're parents signed a blood contract Harry." replied Hermione. "If you refuse the conditions of the contract then you will die."

"You're joking right?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid she is not." said Dumbledore.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" exploded Harry.

"I assure you this is no joke Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore. "Minister Bones would much rather have you cooperate than resist. We are about to call upon the assistance of the Light Elves again and would like to show that we are fulfilling our end of the deal."

"So this is just another exploitation of Potter for the 'greater good' of the magical world!" yelled Harry angrily. Hermione immediately casted a calming spell on her friend. This seemed to cause him to relax a bit.

"I am merely informing you of your parent's decision and your situation." said Dumbledore. "I understand that you are not happy about the situation."

"You don't have to get married right away." said Hermione. "At the moment, King Lendas wants to meet you and introduce you to his daughter. The wedding won't be until later."

"That's not the point Hermione." said Harry slowly as he combated the calming spell. "My whole life, everything had been decided for me. Ok fine, I could live with most of the things that had been decided for me but now this? When I graduated from Hogwarts, I decided that I would be my own man and live with any consequences of my decisions. Now I'm being told that it has been decided who I will marry!"

"Wont you do this out of respect for your parents Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "It is one of the things on their will."

"Just think of all those who died Harry." said Hermione. She was trying to give him one more reason for doing it. "And those who will die if you don't do this. I know it's not easy for you to do this, but the Harry I know would give up everything he had if it meant saving just one life."

"Do it for your parents Harry." said Dumbledore trying to emphasize the point. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Ok…" said Harry. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll need to portkey to Diagon Alley tomorrow." said Dumbledore placing a small rock on the kitchen counter. Harry and Hermione both assumed that the rock was a portkey. "I will personally meet you along with Minister Bones and the Ambassador Eshlon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pardon the intrusion my king." said one of the royal guards as he entered the court room. He kneeled on one knee with his head down out of respect. "Minister Bones has arrived with the wizards Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Very well, send them in." replied King Lendas. Moments later, Ambassador Eshlon led Minister Amelia Bones, Dumbledore, and Harry into the court room. Just like last time, King Lendas sat on his throne along with his wife whom was not pregnant this time. Both parties faced each other and bowed their heads as a gesture of greeting. Dumbledore had instructed Harry on this custom earlier.

"Greetings Minister." said King Lendas. "I'm sorry we have to meet during these troubled times." He was obviously referring to the war at hand. For the last several years, the ministry had been unwilling to admit that they no longer had control over the Dark Lord situation. It was not until the recent election of Minister Amelia Bones that the ministry was ready to admit it was in a state of war. This obligated the Light Elves to join their allies.

"Greetings from the Ministry of Magic." replied Amelia. Turning to her companions she said, "You of course have met Dumbledore." King Lendas nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And this young man is Harry Potter." Harry bowed his head upon being recognized.

"Lord Harry Potter." said King Lendas. "I have heard much about you and your accomplishments."

"With all due respect sir." said Harry. "I am no longer Lord Potter. I have left that title behind a long time ago." King Lendas turned with a questioning look to Minister Bones.

"The British Ministry of Magic recognizes a Lord Harry Potter as head of the Potter and Black house." said Amelia. "While your primary residency is no longer with us, you still retain your rights and title." Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of this.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." said Harry. "Major Harry Potter, United States Air Force." Harry was no fool. He was always looking for new allies but he did not want any misunderstandings about who he was and what his values were. The king and his wife looked at each other for a moment.

"We do not understand." said Queen Sari.

"His current residency is with the American Ministry of Magic." said Dumbledore. "I do not believe you have not dealt with them before." The king nodded in understanding. At that moment, a young elf entered the court room.

"I apologize for my tardiness father." said the young elf. He bowed his head in respect and kissed Queen Sari on the cheek.

"You are just in time to meet our guests." replied King Lendas. Turning to his guests he introduced his son. "This is my son, Prince Zan. He is the heir to the throne." Zan once again bowed his head to greet the wizards.

"Zan, where is your sister?" asked Queen Sari. "I sent for her ten minutes ago."

"I am here mother." replied an angelic voice from the door. Harry immediately noticed the beautiful princess.

"Ah, my dear Rena." said King Lendas. "Come here and meet your future husband." Princess Rena walked gracefully to stand by her family. "Rena, this is Minister Bones and Albus Dumbledore from the British Ministry of Magic." Rena bowed her head. "And this is your future husband Major Harry Potter, Lord United States Air Force." He said the last part with out really understanding what it meant. Harry had to stop himself from correcting the king.

"It is an honor Lord Potter." said Rena.

"The honor is mine Princess." replied Harry. Harry bowed his head. Instead of bowing, Rena approached Harry and kissed him on his cheek.

"It is customary in our culture." said Rena. Harry slightly blushed.

"Please." said Harry. "Call me Harry."

"If that is what you wish." replied Rena.

"Perhaps you can show Harry around while Minister Bones and I discuss matters of great importance." said King Lendas.

"Yes father," replied Rena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonas Quinn quickly gathered what few things he considered precious. Searching his office frantically he discovered the GDO given to him by General Hammond. Realizing there would not be much time he ran for the stargate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unscheduled off world activation!" announced Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman from the control room of Stargate Command. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c immediately entered the control room. "Receiving IDC."

"What's going on?" asked Dr. Daniel Jackson as he walked into the control room with a book in hand.

"I don't know." replied Sam.

"It's Jonas Quinn's IDC." said Walter.

"Open the iris." said Sam. Walter hit the button to open the iris and allow safe passage through the stargate. Moments later, Jonas stumbled through the stargate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A GDO is a device that transmits an encrypted code called an IDC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stargate Command

A/N: I know many of you know the whole history of Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and have seen every single episode. Please stick with me as I have to describe some of the history and characters to those that SHOULD be watching SG-1 and Atlantis. In this chapter I will introduce the SG-1 characters. When the Atlantis characters come into the story, I will also do a brief description and history for them. Much credit about the description of each character is due to Wikipedia. I did not borrow information from just one specific author.

Also I realize that Blaise Zambini is a male in the books but I always liked it better if he was a she. For those of you who expect Harry to gain some super powers this isn't one of those stories although he will be a strong wizard. This will be a Ron and Dumbledore hating story for sure. I haven't decided on Hermione yet. There isn't a whole lot of action in this chapter because I'm mostly introducing characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stargate Command is a military base, deep under Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs. Any military personnel or scientist assigned there must have the highest level of security clearance. For many years the United States operated in secrecy using an alien device known as the stargate. At first glance the device appears to be a giant ring made of stone, but in reality it is the most advanced piece of technology on the face of the earth. The stargate establishes a wormhole to another stargate on another planet and acts as a one way transportation system. Each planet has its own stargate address that usually consists of seven symbols. The molecules of the traveler or the object entering the gate is dematerialized and rematerialized on the other side of the wormhole. Many also know the stargate as the chappa'ai.

It was due to the threat of a Goa'uld attack that led the United States government to approve the funding for the Stargate program. The SGC's mission was to explore other planets and attempt to procure alien technology for the defense of earth. The Goa'uld are parasite like creatures that look like snakes. They enter a host's body and take complete control and even access to the host's memories. Among their traits include the ability to quickly heal themselves and the body of their host. They are resistant to just about any disease or virus which gives them strong health to live for a long time. They go so far as to pose as gods and enslaving thousands of humans and Jaffas to do their bidding. Their weakness is their pride and hunger for power which is the reason the Goa'uld are not a united force. Instead there are a group of system lords, each trying to become more powerful than the others.

Jonas' arrival at Stargate Command was unexpected. The last time they had heard from him, he was making excellent progress on his negotiations with the other two superpowers of his planet. Due to his sudden arrival, SG-1 along with General Landry quickly convened in the briefing room. At the table sat Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Major General Hank Landry.

Samantha Carter is a pretty blond haired woman with blue eyes that is much tougher than she looks. She is the leading astro-physicist when it comes to wormhole physics, the stargate and Ancient technology. She was assigned to SG-1 under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. An Air Force Academy alumni, she originally joined SG-1 as a Captain and worked her way through the ranks. When Colonel O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General O'Neill, she assumed command of SG-1. Earlier in the year she had left the program but was convinced to return due to the SGC's need of her expertise.

Daniel Jackson is an original member of SG-1 and a valuable asset to his team. He isn't a tall man but neither is he short. One could often find him wearing glasses and pouring over some book or stone tablet. A doctor of archeology, he is the worlds leading expert on Ancients, Goa'uld, and many lost civilizations. He is well versed in many languages and was directly responsible for the starting up of the Stargate program. Having figured out how to operate the stargate, he became acquainted with Colonel O'Neill on their first mission to the planet Abydos. Shortly after, he joined SG-1 in an attempt to save his wife from the Goa'uld. Years later, she died but he remained with SG-1 as that is what she would have wanted. At one point, he died due to being exposed to a lethal dose of radiation. With the help of one Oma Desala, he ascended to a higher plane of existence where one could shed their physical bodies and live as pure energy. He later returned to the plane where humans lived had no recollection of his time ascended. A short time ago, he had been assigned to the Atlantis outpost but due to situation involving a woman named Vala, he was forced to remain behind and rejoin SG-1.

Teal'c is a dark skinned well built warrior. Below his dark hair is a symbol made of gold that was forged on his forehead as a child. He is also part of an alien race known the Jaffa. The Jaffas looks very similar to humans except they are much stronger and possess a pouch in their stomach area that caries a Goa'uld symbiot to maturity. In the past a Jaffa would die with out his symbiot but thanks to a drug called Tetronin they can now sustain themselves with out a symbiot. At one time, the Jaffas believed the Goa'uld were gods. As a result, they served the Goa'uld for thousands of years. When Teal'c first encountered SG-1 he was serving as First Prime to a Goa'uld named Apophis. Long before he encountered SG-1 Teal'c had discovered that the Goa'uld were not gods but saw no opposition force strong enough to stop them. Upon meeting SG-1 he realized that they had the potential to destroy the Goa'uld system lords. He then defected from his Goa'uld master and joined SG-1 with the desire to one day free all the Jaffas.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell is a rather slim man, as any soldier is expected to be, with brown hair and blue eyes. Having been born and raised in the south, he often makes references to his grandmother and her obsession with The Bible. When the Goa'uld Anubis attacked earth, Mitchell led a squadron of F-302's in combat over the Antarctic. Mitchell's F-302 was shot down during the fight and was badly wounded. During his recovery process, Mitchell was promised a position on SG-1. Upon his arrival at the SGC, he was surprised that not only was he a member of SG-1 but was SG-1's new commanding officer. Evidently he was disappointed that the original members of SG-1 had all taken new assignments. With no desire to assemble a new team, he set out to reassemble the old one.

Jonas Quinn had quite a history with SG-1. It was discovered that he had the ability to absorb large amounts of information in a short period of time due to his photographic memory. Originally he was a Kelownan scientist helping the development of the naquahdriah bomb. Naqahdriah is an unstable element, a derivative of naqahdah, which the Kelownans were studying. The Kelownans were planning on using the naquahdriah bomb as leverage in their on going dispute with Andari Federation and the Terranian Confederacy. During SG-1's time on Langara, Jonas' home planet, Daniel Jackson saved the planet by removing naquahdriah from a bomb during a test. As a result, he died from a lethal dose of radiation. The Kelownans quickly accused Daniel of attempting to sabotage their experiment. As a result, the SGC decided not to deal with Langara and returned home. Jonas having witness Daniel's heroic act became angry with the Kelownans. In a daring move, he stole the precious naquahdriah and took refuge at the SGC. He was branded as a traitor by his own people but was later hailed a hero when he helped save the planet from the Goa'uld Anubis. Shortly after, he returned to Kelowna as a peace negotiator for his people.

"And you are?" asked General Landry as he walked into the briefing room.

"Jonas Quinn sir." replied Jonas.

"You haven't met General Landry yet." said Sam. "He is the new commander for the SGC."

"Ah yes." replied Landry. "I read about you in several of the SG-1 mission reports."

"And I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." said Mitchell. "The new commander of SG-1." He emphasized the word new. They all quickly shook hands.

"What happened to General O'Neill?' asked Jonas.

"He was promoted." replied Daniel.

"In the gate room you said a man, dressed in all white, came through the stargate to Kelowna?" asked Sam.

"That's right. He called himself a prior of the Ori. He talked about a book called The Book of Origins." replied Jonas. "He said the Ori were gods and promised us salvation if we worshipped them." Sam rolled her eyes at the mention of this.

"Doing their usual business I suppose." said Daniel.

"You've encountered these Ori before?" asked Jonas. Everyone in the room seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Well it's partially our fault that the Ori became aware of human existence in this galaxy." replied Mitchell.

"Mostly Vala's fault." said Daniel bitterly. The others ignored his last comment.

"He carried a staff and it glowed each time he summoned its powers." continued Jonas. "He told us that the Ori did not require blind obedience. The prior then healed a man who had been blind all his life."

"Sounds familiar." said Mitchell.

"Our best scientists and doctors could not explain how it happened." said Jonas. "Many began to believe it was a miracle and accepted the Ori as gods. I believed it myself for a while until the prior started killing all the non believers. He tried to turn us on our fellow citizens by having us publicly execute those that did not believe in the teachings of the Ori. Wielding the power that he did, the Kelownan government had no choice but to accept the Ori as gods. However, the Andari Federation and the Terranian Confederacy saw the Ori as a threat and chose to resist instead. Suddenly their people became very ill and a plague spread among their people. Their best doctors could not find a cure and in the end they too were forced to accept the Ori as gods. At that point, they had already lost a third of the population. It was then that I decided to come here to seek out your help."

"We have a cure for that plague." said General Landry. "We have encountered the plague before."

"You have a cure?" asked Jonas. He was very surprised.

"Several months ago the plague was accidentally brought to earth by one of our undercover agents." explained Sam. "It was a global out break that spread so fast we could not contain it. We lost just over three thousand people before a cure was found." There was a brief pause to let it all sink in.

"And you're sure the Ori are not gods?" asked Jonas.

"Indeed." replied Teal'c with the usual deep voice and expressionless face.

"The Ori are not gods." said Daniel. "They are ascended beings, similar to the Ancients."

"But the priors look human." said Jonas. "How did they get their powers?"

"The priors are humans. They are followers of the Ori and act as a preacher for the Ori's teachings." said Daniel.

"We recently discovered how they wield their power." added Sam. "The Ori allow them to access a part of the brain that human evolution has not advanced to yet. As you are aware, humans are not capable to utilizing their brains one hundred percent."

"But don't underestimate them." said Daniel. "But they are not gods, but their powers are very real. Recently we successfully created a device that helps us prevent the prior from accessing that part of his brain."

"How does it work?" asked Jonas.

"It sends out waves at a certain frequency that disrupts the prior's ability to access that part of his brain." said Sam.

"If what you're saying is true, we can use your device to help my people." said Jonas.

"Well…" said Sam hesitating. "The device isn't fully ready yet. It was successful on our first test but we didn't succeed one hundred percent."

"Then please allow me to join SG-1 again." said Jonas. "I want to help with the problem." All eyes turned to General Landry.

"I'll speak with Jack about it." replied General Landry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SG-1 is ready to go sir!" said Mitchell. He along with the other members of SG-1 stood in the gate room. They were all dressed in their green battle dress uniforms along with kevlar vests and carrying P-90's.

"Dial the gate Chief." ordered General Landry.

"Yes sir." replied Walter. Walter set the dialing sequence to yet another unexplored planet.

"What's going on?" asked Jonas as he wandered into the control room.

"SG-1 is scheduled to go to P2-X88 to see if they can find anything interesting." replied General Landry.

"Chevron one encoded." said Walter.

"I sent SG-4 and SG-5 to check out the situation on Langara." added General Landry.

"Chevron two encoded." said Walter.

"Have you heard anything from them?" asked Jonas.

"They are due to return in a hour." said General Landry.

"Chevron three encoded." said Walter.

"Have you spoken with General O'Neill about my return to SG-1?" asked Jonas.

"Yes I have and he speaks very highly of you." said General Landry. "Unfortunately the answer is no."

"Chevron four encoded." said Walter.

"No?" asked Jonas in surprise.

"He said that Dr. Jackson's knowledge is sufficient for SG-1." replied General Landry. "However, he wants to assign you to our new team SG-47."

"Chevron five encoded." said Walter.

"Who will I be working with?" asked Jonas.

"The team will consist of Major Potter, Captain Ruiz, Sergeant Lee, and yourself." said General Landry.

"Chevron six encoded." said Walter.

"Are they new to the SGC? I've never met them before." said Jonas.

"That's because they have never heard of the SGC before." replied Landry. "That's why we want you to work with them since you are quite knowledgeable about the stargate."

"Chevron seven locked." said Walter. As the seventh chevron locked, a blue liquid like substance burst from the center of the stargate towards the control room. Moments later it settled to resemble a puddle of water in the stargate. "Wormhole is established."

"You have a go SG-1." said Landry over the microphone. The members of SG-1 walked up the ramp towards the stargate just like they had done on countless occasions.

"SG-1 lets move out." ordered Mitchell as he and the rest of the members of his team walked into the blue liquid like substance and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me more about your home." said Rena as she and Harry walked through the garden. During their short time together, Harry had learned that Rena was very friendly and intelligent. She seemed to have a thirst for knowledge asked many questions about him and his life.

"Well I have an apartment to myself." Harry said casually. He was trying to decide what type of information he wanted to reveal about him and observe her reactions. "I'm not home most of the time, but when I am I like to relax with a bottle of beer."

"Ah yes." replied Rena. "Father calls it the liquid of fire."

"Also two of my closest friends, Daphne and Blaise, live next door." He said the last part carefully. He wanted to see if she was going to be the jealous type. He knew that nothing would ever develop between himself and either Blaise of Daphne but Rena didn't need to know that. To his approval, Rena didn't even bat an eye about it.

"I meant what is your world like?" smiled Rena. She had brilliant white teeth and when she smiled it looked adorable.

"Oh well you know." said Harry. "We have trees, flowers, mountains, water. You know, the usual."

"It sounds lovely." replied Rena.

"Yeah it's pretty nice." whispered Harry. He looked far off into the horizon where the sun was currently setting. Behind them an early moon had appeared or was it two moons? This surprised him greatly. "Rena?"

"Yes Harry?" asked Rena.

"Why are there two moons?" asked Harry.

"There have always been two moons in our world." replied Rena sweetly as if it were a regular occurrence. Rena must have sensed his discomfort because she looped her arm around his and lead him else where.

"I have to admit I only discovered about this marriage contract yesterday." said Harry. "It came as a bit of a shock. How do you feel about this?"

"I have known about it all my life." replied Rena. "Father told me I was to marry a great wizard."

"And you are ok with it?" asked Harry.

"Yes." replied Rena. "I have always loved you, even before we met today."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a light evening breeze when Harry returned to his apartment. He was walking at a slower pace than usual but he was letting the information sink in. He was getting married to a princess and there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't that he disliked Rena or anything. She was beautiful, intelligent, and quite cunning in his opinion. It was a number reasons but the top of the list was the fact that Dumbledore had a hand in this. As he approached the front of the apartment complex, two beautiful ladies looped their arms around his so that there was one on each arm.

"Well look who decided to pay a visit Blaise." said Daphne Greengrass.

"I was beginning to think he forgot all about us." added Blaise Zambini. Daphne and Blaise were both very good looking women. One of the first things Harry noticed about Daphne was her long smooth legs and oval like face. Her lips seemed to puff out and were begging to be kissed. Blaise however was shorter but in Harry's opinion had a nicer chest than Daphne. She was also easier to get along with than Daphne who had always tried to compete with Harry in everything. All matters aside, they were three very good friends that were always there for each other.

"Good afternoon ladies." smiled Harry. He decided to tease them. "You two certainly look lovely today. Somebody get lucky lately?" This earned him a smack on both of his arms. He knew perfectly well that Daphne and Blaise were lovers. This was one of the reasons he got along with them so well. He did not have to be afraid of entering a relationship with either one.

"Very funny Potter." replied Daphne. "Getting rather cheeky these days."

"Ah sorry I couldn't resist." said Harry. He hugged the two girls at once. "How about we go out to dinner and I'll make it up to you girls. I have so much to tell you."

"Only if you're paying Potter." smirked Blaise.

"Great." said Harry. "I'll pick you ladies up at eight." They had arrived in front of the girl's apartment.

"It better be some place nice." Daphne said jokingly and she and Blaise went inside. Harry could only shake his head in amusement as he walked next door to his own apartment. After a shower and a change of clothes he picked up the girls and together they made their way out. Driving around they argued about where to eat. Finally Harry just decided on a restaurant where he knew he could have a private room. After ordering their food he decided to drop the bomb on them.

"I'm getting married." said Harry.

"What!" Daphne and Blaise exclaimed at the same time. The two girls looked at each other for a moment to make sure they had heard correctly. The shock that was evident on each others faces confirmed that they had heard exactly what Harry said.

"Who is the lucky girl?" asked Blaise. She had always been the more girly one between the two. The thought of her best friend getting married caused her to get excited.

"Why haven't you introduced her to us?" demanded Daphne. She had always been the fierce one.

"Relax." replied Harry. "I only found out I was getting married a couple of days ago. As for why I haven't introduced her to you girls, well I just met her yesterday."

"What do you mean you just met her yesterday?" asked Daphne as if what he just said was completely ridiculous.

"Let him finish his story." scolded Blaise. Harry smirked at this because he knew he could always count on Blaise to keep Daphne in check. At that point, their food had arrived and they all waited a few minutes before they were once again alone. He then proceeded with his story.

"I really wish you didn't have to do this Harry." said Blaise. "Nobody should be forced into marriage. If there is a way out of this, Daphne will figure it out." Daphne was a genius when it came to spells and magical studies. "Plus we won't be able to see you as much anymore." Even Daphne sighed at the comment. Harry decided that now was not a good time to tell them about his new assignment.

"I really miss those days when it was just the three of us hanging out all the time." said Daphne.

"I'll always have time for you girls in my life." replied Harry adding a warm smile. This was the side of Harry that most people knew back at Hogwarts. This was also the smile also caused many young women to have dreams about the black haired hero.

"Anyways, you need to bring her in for interrogation purposes." said Daphne jokingly. The fact that Daphne was joking about it meant that she was confident in her ability to get her friend out of the situation. This gave Harry a bit of hope. "You need to earn the Zambini and Greengrass seal of approval."

"I need you girls to scare her into demanding a divorce if this doesn't work out." joked Harry. "Because you both know I'd do anything for girls." He gave his seductive smile.

"Don't give me that shit Potter!" replied Daphne jokingly. "That smile may work on most girls but Blaise and I have known you for way too long."

"Really? Is my charm wearing off on you now?" asked Harry.

"You know you don't need to charm us." said Blaise. "You know we love you anyways." It was a known fact that Harry was often in the company of these two ladies when going out. Naturally this made many of the males they came across jealous to watch a beautiful girl on each of his arms.

"I'm going to miss you girls." said Harry. He decided to drop the next bit of news on them. "I've been reassigned to Colorado Springs."

"You're moving?" asked Blaise.

"Yes." replied Harry. "But we're still in apparateing distance. I can still see you guys when I'm not on duty."

"Or busy with your husband duties." smirked Daphne. Harry gave her the evil eye and smirked back but chose not to reply. The rest of the night was spent eating their food and enjoying their time together. After picking up the bill and leaving a tip, Harry dropped the girls off safely and walked to his own apartment.

It was four in the morning when Harry awoke and couldn't sleep. By now he was used to it since he had never been much of a sleeper. Stepping out onto the balcony for a smoke he gazed out towards the beautiful ocean view. Looking up at the night sky, he couldn't help but think of Sirius. He had once told Harry, "Our destiny is in the stars. If you look hard enough you might catch a glimps." He knew it was ridiculous to believe in such things but he could not help thinking about that memory each time he stood on the balcony. That was his fondest memory of Sirius before he died. There were very few lights at night in the area so he could not help but admire the night's beauty. There were those who saw the night as their personal ally and he was one of them. As a solider, he knew the night would protect him from most enemy fire. Crushing the butt of his cigarette onto the ash tray, he sat down and enjoyed the early morning dew. After a few minutes, he returned to his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke to bucket of cold water being poured onto him by none other than Daphne. Laughing she ran out of his room while Harry angrily went to the bathroom muttering something with the word bitch in it. When he came out he noticed Daphne and Blaise sitting together at his table with breakfast cooked. Upon noticing him they both burst into giggles.

"Giggling should be illegal!" stated Harry firmly but he knew he couldn't be mad at his two best friends. A smirk came across his face as he was beginning to plot of his revenge.

"Aw poor baby looked like he needed a cold shower." replied Daphne sweetly. "Looked like you were having some dream there, you were pitching a tent."

"None of your god damn business!" replied Harry grumpily. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"What does it look like we're doing." replied Blaise. This was a side of Blaise that rarely came out. She could be a real smart ass when she wanted to be. "We're cooking you breakfast, duh!"

"And we're trying to spend some time with you before you have to leave." added Daphne with a sarcastic tone.

"Honestly Harry, if it weren't for us you would starve to death." said Blaise. Blaise and Daphne often cooked for him as they saw it was their duty to make sure he was fed.

"That's what I have you guys for." replied Harry sweetly. He wrapped his arms around Blaise in a hug from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This caused her to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, maybe you need a wife." teased Daphne. She just wouldn't stop the teasing ever since she found out.

"Are you interested?" Harry teased her back.

"No but I know an Elvin princess that is." replied Daphne. She then stepped over to Blaise as they shared a kiss that would turn any guy on. Ignoring the erotic scene in front of him, he turned his attention to the pile of mail that was in front of him. He had kept a subscription to the Daily Prophet in order to keep tabs on what was going on back home. What he saw on the front page made him very angry. Someone had leaked his engagement to the media.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On another planet, SG-1 was busy exploring an unexplored area where moments ago they had just discovered some writing carved in to stones.

"Can you make anything of it Daniel?" asked Sam.

"Let's see here." replied Daniel trying to clear away some of the dirt. The writing was written on a giant stone wall in a forestry area not far from the stargate. "It's not in Ancient or Goa'uld. I can't make any sense of it. Do you recognize this Teal'c?"

"I do not." replied Teal'c after studying the writing for a moment.

"Well copy it down, and take some pictures." said Mitchell. Daniel however, was already way ahead of him. "Right. Let's have a look around. We'll keep in radio contact over channel two." As those words left his lips, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his neck. "What the?" He reached behind his neck and pulled out a dart. Shortly afterwards, he collapsed. Alarmed, Sam quickly rushed to his aid while Daniel and Teal'c immediately armed themselves and searched for the owner of the dart. Quickly, the two were also hit with darts and promptly passed out. Immediately Sam took cover behind the stone wall and armed herself with her P-90. Having a peak to see if her friends were ok, she saw human like figures emerge from behind the trees. Moments later she too passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just to let you all know, Daphne will not find a way to help Harry. Constructive criticism is appreciated and once again I apologize for the poor grammar. I can do college level math and physics, but grammar has always been my weakness. Also if anyone is interested in betaing my story, contact me through msn Please don't email me there because I never check my email address. If you prefer another method of contact then let me know. I seem to be having problems with PM's. I hope you all enjoy my story and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prisoners

A/N: Ok a lot of you expressed your desire to see macho Harry in action. I want to take this story slow because I have a nice plot planned out for it. This isn't going to be one of those stories where Harry killed Voldemort with the killing curse. I have plans to make it interesting and of course some romance. Originally this chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to make it shorter and save it until the next chapter. I was curious if anybody wanted to have any sex scenes in this story? Also if there is anything you would like to see happen or any pairings then let me know and I'll consider it. As usual, a review would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: Um yeah… no money is made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just signed his discloser agreement and was immediately briefed on the classified contents. Being a wizard, he was used to seeing strange things but this was something else. He was told the muggles possessed a non magical device that allowed matter to travel from one planet to another. This was not what he was expecting when he signed up to do Special Forces. The base was buried deep underground, and heavily armed with guards. Before reporting in, he decided to make a detour and see the device for himself. At the moment, he was in his full service uniform with his gold oak leaves to signify his rank. It wasn't difficult to figure out which room was the gate room considering the fact that there was a giant ring in it. As he entered, he couldn't help but admire the amazing piece of technology in front of him. Slowly he walked up the ramp, similarly to what Mitchell had done upon his arrival at the SGC. He carefully reached out and touched the gate and admired its beauty.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Walter. Harry turned around and saw a bald Chief Master Sergeant.

"It sure is." replied Harry as he returned his gaze to the giant ring. There were a few minutes of silence as he was awed by the gate.

"I'm Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman. Welcome to the SGC sir." said Walter.

"Major Harry Potter." replied Harry. He turned around and walked down the ramp. "Please to meet you Chief." The two quickly shook hands.

"Sir, General Landry is expecting you in his office." said Walter. Harry nodded in response.

"Lead the way Chief." said Harry. Walter quickly turned around and led the way to the base commander's office. Upon arrival, Harry knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged before entering. General Landry was sitting behind his desk signing some paper work when Harry entered.

"Major Potter reporting for duty sir." said Harry. General Landry looked up from what he was doing.

"Glad you could make it Major." replied General Landry. "I assume you just had your classified briefing?"

"Yes sir." said Harry.

"Good." said General Landry. "You're going off world in an hour. Captain Ruiz is already suited up and ready to go. I want you in the briefing room within twenty minutes."

"Sir?" asked Harry. He was clearly confused.

"Hesitating to obey an order? Jack didn't say anything about that." replied Landry. "Go get suited up."

"Yes sir." replied Harry. He knew better than to question his superiors any further. Twenty minutes later he entered the briefing room which was already filled with other officers. As soon as General Landry walked into the briefing room everyone immediately stood at attention.

"At ease, have a seat." said General Landry. Everyone took a seat with General Landry sitting at the head of the table. "Over forty eight hours ago, SG-1 left for P2-X88 and are long overdue. All attempts of contacting them via radio have failed. SG-4, 5, and 11 have been trying to survey the area with UAV's but the thick forest terrain is making it difficult. Major Potter, you're the new commanding officer for SG-47. I'm sending your team along with Colonel Smith's team to search on foot. Everyone is to keep in radio contact on channel two. Any questions?"

"Do we know what kind of enemy we are going up against?" asked Captain David Ruiz.

"Our teams securing the gate have not reported encountering any indigenous people." replied General Landry. "We don't even know if there is an enemy or if SG-1 is simply trapped in a hole somewhere. Just as a precaution though, be on your guard. This is a search and rescue mission. Any other questions?" When nobody in the room spoke, General Landry dismissed everyone. A few minutes later everyone was geared up and ready to go in the gate room. Harry watched as Walter dialed the gate and a blue liquid like substance appeared. He was once again amazed by the device.

"First time going off world Major?" asked Colonel Smith.

"Yes sir." replied Harry.

"Don't worry." smirked Colonel Smith. "It won't hurt much." He said the last part jokingly and turned to his team. "Alright SG-3 let's move out!" SG-3 proceeded to walking up the ramp and disappeared into the blue liquid. Harry turned to look at his team. He and Captain Ruiz had been through a lot together. He trusted him with his life. Next was Staff Sergeant Lee, a man he had never met before. Lastly, there was Jonas Quinn whom he was told was a former member of SG-1.

"Alright gang let's go." said Harry as he walked up ramp. He stopped right in front of the gate and stuck his hand in out of curiosity. Taking one final breath on earth, he walked into the blue abyss and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchell awoke with a headache in a cold, dark, and unfamiliar place. Slowly his memory was coming back and he remembered being attacked before passing out. He pushed himself up off the ground and did a quick check to make sure there was no bodily harm. Immediately he realized that they had been stripped of all their weapons and armor. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were also present but unconscious. It seemed that they were in some sort of prison but there were no guards present.

"Sam, wake up." said Mitchell as he shook her shoulder. She mumbled something but remained unconscious. Trying his luck with Teal'c and Daniel, he got the same response.

"They will not wake for another day." said a deep voice. Mitchell turned around and saw, what appeared to be a human with pointy ears.

"Who are you?" asked Mitchell. "And where are we?"

"Human, you are in the land of the Dark Elves." replied the elf. Mitchell deducted from the way he said the word human that they weren't friendly.

"Did you say Dark Elves?" asked Mitchell. He was slightly confused but the elf said nothing.

"You have been chosen to speak on behalf of the others. That is why you have been given the antidote." said the elf. "You will come with me now." As he said this, four guards, armed with bows, came and opened the cell. Mitchell knew that he was not in a position to disobey. All he could do was allow himself to be escorted by the guards. They led him down a dirt road through a town and as he walked, Mitchell noticed all the stares he was getting. Many elves were curious about the stranger in their town. One of the things he noticed was that the people were indeed elves. Many of the women were beautiful and the men agile. He was escorted into what appeared to be a giant hollow tree. As they stepped inside, the floor began to rise similar to an elevator. When they floor stopped moving, they stepped into a large room. The room was already filled with many elves both male and female. They all glared at him as he was led into the room. The elf at the center of the room stood and spoke.

"Know this before you speak human. What you say will determine the fate of your companions." said the elf. Another elf in the room stood up and glared at Mitchell.

"I am Eldron, senior member of the council." said Eldron in a way that command respect from the others. "Who sent you human?" The last part was not a question but rather a command.

"Nobody sent us." replied Mitchell. "Look, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air Force. My friends are Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. I think this is all just a big misunderstanding…"

"State your business!" ordered Eldron as he cut Mitchell off.

"We're just peaceful explorers." said Mitchell. "We mean you no harm."

"If that is true then why do you carry weapons?" asked Eldron.

"To protect ourselves." replied Mitchell. "We're only looking for trading partners. If you want, we'll just take our things and go." Eldron glared at him with distrust.

"Did Lendas send you?" asked Eldron. Immediately after the question was asked, the other elves in the room began to whisper amongst themselves. Mitchell became very confused and did not understand since it was in another language.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied Mitchell. This did not seem to persuade them as they began to shout things that he did not understand. He could feel the hostility towards him and deduced that what ever they were shouting wasn't good. Eldron signaled for several guards to come and moments later they entered the room carrying all of SG-1's equipment, armor, and weapons. Laying them out on a table, Eldron picked up one of the P-90's and closely examined it.

"You might want to be careful with that." said Mitchell who had noticed that the safety was off. The senior elf chose to ignore him and instead fired the weapon at the floor. Having never encountered the weapon before, Eldron was not ready for the recoil and the P-90 flew out of his hands. The loud noise had caused much distress amongst the elves due to their sensitive ears and many began to protest loudly.

"This is a very powerful weapon." said Eldron as he examined the damage that had been done. "Tell me human, if you are not working with Lendas then how did you arrive?"

"We came through the stargate." replied Mitchell. "The big, circle thing."

"He speaks of the ring of ancestors!" someone shouted.

"He is lying! It is only a myth!" shouted someone else.

"Look we have another one on earth." said Mitchell. "It's kind of like a gateway and there is a tunnel between the two gates." Immediately there were arguments amongst themselves and again it was in a language that Mitchell could not understand.

"Silence!" yelled Eldron. Immediately the room became silent as the senior elf command. "Members of the council, no human has ever come to our land with out assistance. We have been here for thousands of years and nobody has ever come from the ring of ancestors. You are all aware of the treaty between Lendas and the human wizards so how do we know that this human isn't an assassin?"

"He carries a powerful weapon!" someone shouted.

"He was sent to kill us!" yelled another.

"Let's make an example out of them!" shouted a third member. Mitchell was getting nervous. Things were getting out of control and everyone in the room was shouting something.

"Silence!" ordered a feminine voice. Everyone turned towards the door and there stood a beautiful Elvin woman. She was dressed in what appeared to be ceremonial robes but even the robes did little to hide her curvy figure.

"Priestess." said Eldron. "What has brought you here?"

"Four more humans were captured." said the Priestess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When SG-3 and SG-47 emerged on the end of the stargate, they immediately noticed that the ring was in the middle of a meadow. The planet dubbed P2-X88 was very similar to earth except the trees were gigantic. Not far away from the meadow was the forest and the enormous trees were clearly visible. The tree trunks seemed so thick that one could fit a house in them. Other SG personnel had already set up base camp near the gate and had been anticipating their arrival. A Captain quickly saluted Colonel Smith and proceeded to update him on the situation.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that he had just taken his first trip through the stargate and instinctively the first thing he did was make sure he was in one piece. Seeing that everything was where it belonged, he turned to his team members to make sure they were ok.

"You guys ok?" asked Harry. Jonas laughed at his question.

"Fine sir." replied Captain Ruiz.

"Yes sir." replied Sergeant Lee.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." said Jonas. Being the senior officer, Smith took command and started barking orders. SG teams were being sent in all directions with the instructions to be wary of the enemy.

"Potter, I want you to take your team and search this general area." said Smith as he pointed to the general area of a recently made map. "I want you to keep in radio contact and report in at least every thirty minutes." Harry nodded in response.

"Alright SG-47, lets go." said Harry. He turned towards the forest and proceeded towards the assigned area. The rest of his team members quickly followed and an hour later they were several miles deep into the forest.

"So you say these ascended beings were once human?" asked Captain Ruiz.

"They were a race of people known as the Ancients." replied Jonas. "An incredibly advanced race. Our technology doesn't even begin to rival theirs."

"If they are so advanced, where are they now?" asked Harry.

"As far as we know they were wiped out by a plague." replied Jonas.

"Tough luck." said Captain Ruiz.

"Many of them managed to ascend before the plague could kill them." said Jonas

"How do you go about ascending?" asked Harry.

"Well, nobody really knows for sure." said Jonas. "All we know is that ascension takes a long time. It takes a lifetime of meditation or one can ascend if helped."

"Helped by who?" asked Captain Ruiz.

"By others who have already ascended." replied Jonas. "Dr. Jackson was once ascended and during that time I took his place on SG-1."

"What does it mean to be ascended?" asked Sergeant Lee.

"It's shedding your physical body and living as pure energy." replied Jonas. "Basically you live on another plane of existence and you don't require food or water. You also have a greater understanding of the universe and have all sorts of powers."

"So then why did Dr. Jackson return as a human?" asked Harry.

"No one's really sure." said Jonas.

"Has anyone ever asked him?" asked Captain Ruiz.

"Well that's the problem." replied Jonas. "He can't remember either. His memory had to be wiped because the human brain isn't capable of holding that much information. We can only guess that he wanted to help us with something important."

"And he couldn't help when he was ascended?' asked Sergeant Lee.

"No, the other ascended beings have made it a rule that they are not allowed to interfere no matter what. Even if it means the universe is wiped out." replied Jonas. As he finished saying this they approached a stream of crystal clear water.

"Alright let's take a break here." said Harry. As the others sat down on a nearby log, Harry decided to radio in. "Smith this is Potter come in." He waited for a response but none came. "Colonel this is Major Potter, can you hear me?" Still no response. "Damn!"

"We lost contact with the Colonel?" asked Captain Ruiz.

"Yeah." replied Harry. "And still no sign of SG-1."

"Do you think we should…" said Captain Ruiz but he stopped in mid sentence.

"Do you think we should what?" asked Sergeant Lee.

"We're not alone." said Captain Ruiz. The others immediately stood up and armed themselves. There was silence as they listened for the enemy to make a false move and give away their position. Harry couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. He could feel the magic in the air and he knew that the enemy was definitely magical. His wand was in his breast pocket but he couldn't just pull it out in front of his men.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the trees and hit Sergeant Lee in the arm. Captain Ruiz and Jonas started firing in the direction that the arrow came from. Another arrow came from where else and knocked the P-90 out of Captain Ruiz's hand.

"Over there!" yelled Harry. He began to fire in the direction where the arrow had come. Hearing a small yell he knew he had hit at least one of them. Suddenly they jumped down from the trees and began to attack with spears. "Elves!" Harry thought to himself. Captain Ruiz had pulled out his hand pistol and successfully shot a few. Jonas had been disarmed of his P-90 and was fighting with his knife while Sergeant Lee laid on the floor injured. Harry pulled out his own knife and proceeded to fight two elves at once.

"Enough!" yelled one of the Elves. All the others immediately stopped fighting. The elf that had ordered the others to stop walked towards Harry and fell on his knees.

"Forgive me Lord Potter, we did not know it was you." said the elf.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ring of Ancestors

A/N: Just got a bunch of midterms and projects out of the way so here is the next chapter. Stargate Atlantis will be incorporated into the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Um yeah… no money is made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Stargate SG-1…

"We're not alone." said Captain Ruiz. The others immediately stood up and armed themselves. There was silence as they listened for the enemy to make a false move and give away their position. Harry couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. He could feel the magic in the air and he knew that the enemy was definitely magical. His wand was in his breast pocket but he couldn't just pull it out in front of his men.

Suddenly an arrow flew from the trees and hit Sergeant Lee in the arm. Captain Ruiz and Jonas started firing in the direction that the arrow came from. Another arrow came from where else and knocked the P-90 out of Captain Ruiz's hand.

"Over there!" yelled Harry. He began to fire in the direction where the arrow had come. Hearing a small yell he knew he had hit at least one of them. Suddenly they jumped down from the trees and began to attack with spears. "Elves!" Harry thought to himself. Captain Ruiz had pulled out his hand pistol and successfully shot a few. Jonas had been disarmed of his P-90 and was fighting with his knife while Sergeant Lee laid on the floor injured. Harry pulled out his own knife and proceeded to fight two elves at once.

"Enough!" yelled one of the Elves. All the others immediately stopped fighting. The elf that had ordered the others to stop walked towards Harry and fell on his knees.

"Forgive me Lord Potter, we did not know it was you." said the elf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir?" asked Captain Ruiz questionably. He wore a confused expression on his face along with Jonas. The other elves quickly kneeled before Harry as well. Harry was momentarily confused. Aren't they not on another planet? Are these the same Elves that he had encountered only two weeks ago? He was quickly snapped out of these thoughts when a groan came from an injured Sergeant Lee. Jonas and Captain Ruiz immediately recognized that he needed medical attention and rushed to his aid.

"Lord Potter, please allow us to escort you and your men back to the castle. Our best physicians and healers can take care of any wounds." said the elf kneeling before him.

"To whom do you pledge your loyalties?" asked Harry. He already knew the answer but was afraid to confirm his fears.

"We pledge our allegiance to King Lendas, Queen Sari, Prince Zan, Princess Rena, and Lord Potter our future prince." replied the elf.

"Sir, Sergeant Lee needs immediate medical attention!" said Captain Ruiz.

"It'll take us an hour to get back to the Stargate." said Jonas.

"My Lord, the castle is not far from here. Allow us to escort you there so that you can be provided with medical treatment." said the elf repeating his offer again.

"I don't think we can trust them sir." said Captain Ruiz.

"If you do not allow us to help you, King Lendas will surly have I and my men executed." said the elf. Harry thought about it for a moment. If they were telling the truth it would be helpful to have an ally in this unknown terrain. Perhaps Lendas could help him find SG-1. It would take over an hour to make it back to the Stargate and the mission would have been a complete failure.

"Ok, lets go." replied Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Harry's arrival, Princess Rena learned that he had been attacked by her own people. This made her furious and she immediately demanded to know his whereabouts. After learning that he was in the medical ward she quickly headed there. Different scenarios went through her head including images of him badly hurt or dieing. This caused her to worry even more and she vowed that if anything happened to him the elves responsible would pay. Upon reaching the medical ward she entered with out being stopped by the guards. Passing by several of the rooms she saw a large number of elves recovering and a human that was not her Harry. Finally in the last room she saw her beloved fiancé sitting shirtless on an examiners table. He was being tended to by one of the healers and his left arm had a white bandage wrapped around it.

"Harry, are you hurt?" asked a worried Rena. She rushed to his side and personally began to inspect him. "Who did this to you? I swear I'll make them pay!" Harry was surprised at seeing Rena so soon. This was only his second time seeing her but he could tell that she had let her guard down this time. Last time she was trying to maintain her image as the princess but this time she acting on instinct and was clearly concerned about him.

"Eh, no that's not necessary." replied Harry. "I just had a minor bruise on my arm and Lorelle insisted that she take care of it." He nodded towards the female healer that had been tending to him when Rena arrived.

"He was not injured." said Lorelle looking at a shirtless Harry appreciatively. This made Rena frown on the inside. "I think he was the one doing most of the damage since there are many Elvin warriors recovering." Rena's heart began to swell with pride at hearing this. Her Harry was a skilled warrior and that was highly respected amongst the elves.

"I just had the superior weapon." said Harry brushing off Lorelle's complements. He knew that the P-90 was far superior to the bow but he and his men were also greatly out numbered.

"They said that you were attacked." said Rena. She was calmer now that she knew he was ok. "I was just worried." She seemed slightly embarrassed at having been worried, especially since he wasn't hurt at all.

"I know." said Harry. He was overcome with the desire to comfort her and pulled her in for a hug. He could smell the sweet aroma of her hair and it seemed oddly familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew the scent was familiar. Unexpectedly, Rena ran a hand down his cheek and sweetly kissed his lips. From her point of view, this was her way of letting Lorelle know that Harry was her man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back." said Mitchell who was sitting against the wall opposite of Daniel. Daniel had just awoken and had a huge headache. His vision was slowly recovering as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" asked Daniel. He looked around and saw that Mitchell, Sam, and Teal'c were occupying a prison cell with him.

"Well to sum things up, we were captured, accused of being spies, SG-3 was captured, and we're going to be executed." said Mitchell as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Oh yeah, and our captors are elves."

"Great." replied Daniel sarcastically. "Business as usual." There was a short pause. "Did you say elves?"

"That's what they call themselves." Sam answered.

"Elves? Like Santa's little helpers with pointy ears?" asked Daniel.

"Not exactly…" replied Mitchell. As he finished those words, a cloaked figure was seen approaching their cell. The members of SG-1 immediately stood up in case they had to defend themselves. The cloaked figure look around to make sure he/she hadn't been followed before cautiously turning towards the confused members of SG-1.

"Is it true you came through the ring of ancestors?" asked a feminine voice.

"If you mean the stargate then yes." replied Daniel cautiously. He stepped forward to assume his usual roll as the team's negotiator.

"Will you take me with you if I help you?"

"Through the stargate?" asked Daniel

"Yes." replied the cloaked figure. "There is a myth that my ancestors stepped through the ring to another world."

"How can we trust you?" asked Teal'c. "How do we know that you will not betray us?"

"With this." replied the cloaked figure as she pulled a vial of clear liquid from her cloak. "This is a truth serum. Anyone that takes the serum will be forced to answer questions truthfully for several minutes."

"How do we know it works?" asked Daniel.

"Because one of you will take it first so that I will know if I can trust you."

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" asked Sam. "For all we know that vial could be poison."

"I'll do it." said Mitchell bravely. He stepped forward and took the vial.

"Colonel Mitchell, we do not know if we can trust her." said Teal'c.

"If we don't trust her, then we're dead anyways." replied Mitchell.

"Wait!" yelled Sam. "Why would you help us? What could you possibly hope to gain?" There was a short pause.

"By helping you I will be condemned as a traitor by my people. My sister has spoken fondly of you humans and I cannot watch as innocent people are killed so that Eldron may stay in power. He is having you killed so that the others will rally behind him in an effort against the Light Elves."

"You mean there is another group of elves out there?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes, now do this quickly. There is not much time!" The others looked at Mitchell.

"Well, here goes." replied Mitchell. Before the others could protest he quickly downed the clear liquid. The affects of the serum were instant and he found himself in a state of bliss.

"What is your name?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Cameron Mitchell." replied Mitchell.

"For what purpose were you and your men sent here?"

"We were sent here as peaceful explorers in search of trading partners."

"Where are you from?"

"A planet known as earth."

"What are your intentions towards the Dark Elves?"

"We have no ill intentions towards the Dark Elves but we will defend ourselves if we have to."

"Do you intend to hold your end of the bargain by providing me sanctuary amongst your people?"

"Yes."

"Your answers are satisfactory. The potion will wear off in a few minutes." The cloaked figure removed her hood and revealed the face of a beautiful Elvin woman. "I am Celie, one of the priestess of the temple."

"We have held our end of the bargain. Now you must take the serum and answer our questions." said Teal'c being the not so trusting type that he is.

"Of course." smiled Celie. She produced another vial and drank the liquid. Within seconds she too found herself in a state of bliss. Daniel then stepped forward.

"Who are you and what are your intentions towards us?" asked Daniel.

"I am Celie, a lower ranking priestess of the temple. I have no ill intentions towards you and wish to learn more about your people." replied Celie.

"Is this a trick with the intention of gaining something from us?" asked Sam.

"No."

"How do you intend to free us?" asked Teal'c.

"I have stolen the keys to your cell."

"Will you help free our other human friends?" asked Daniel.

"Yes."

"Good enough for me." replied Mitchell who at that moment felt the affects of the liquid fade. "Man that was weird. It's like there was nothing I could do to prevent myself from telling the truth."

"Now that we know we can trust you, I'm Daniel Jackson." said Daniel. Celie bowed her head in recognition and Daniel tried to imitate her. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Teal'c and the one you just drugged is Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell."

"The time for becoming acquainted is not now." said Celie.

"Yes of course." replied Daniel.

"Come." said Celie as she produced a set of keys and proceeded to unlock the cell doors. "Your friends are being held in a cell on the way out."

"But you are on your way in." said a deep male voice. Celie turned around and came face to face with Eldron and several armed guards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the room where he had ordered Jonas and Captain Ruiz to wait for him. This was going to require a lot of explaining.

"With all due respect sir; what the hell is going on?" demanded Captain Ruiz. Harry was taken back by his tone of voice but knew that the Ruiz meant no disrespect.

"Take it easy Captain." said Harry.

"Sorry sir." apologized Captain Ruiz.

"Major, as I understand it, this is your first time off world." said Jonas. "It is also apparent that these people know you. At least they think they know you."

"It's a long story." replied Harry. "Why don't you both have a seat."

Thirty minutes later….

"So you're really a wizard huh?" mumbled Captain Ruiz. He could not believe the things his commanding officer had just told him.

"I already knew your background story." declared Jonas smugly. This caused Harry to give him a strange look.

"You knew I was a wizard?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and so does General Landry." replied Jonas.

"How?" asked Harry.

"Well, you did say that a treaty exists between the magical and what you would call 'muggle' government." said Jonas. "It wasn't difficult to find out you were a wizard since you are quite famous. That and SGC personnel have the highest security clearance."

"Damn it." said Harry. "Screwed over by my fame again."

"The President was hesitant to allow a wizard into the Stargate program but General O'Neill hand picked you for the job." said Jonas.

"Who else knows about this?" asked Harry.

"Well, um most Stargate personnel." replied Jonas.

"And this doesn't freak you out in anyway?" asked Captain Ruiz.

"Ah well you guys are kind of the new kids on the block." replied Jonas. He patted Ruiz on the back. "This is just business as usual."

"You're telling me this kind of shit happens all the time?" asked Captain Ruiz.

"Pretty much." replied Jonas.

At that moment, King Lendas entered the room followed by Princess Rena and Prince Xan. The three men immediately ceased their conversation and stood up.

"Please do not stand on my account." said King Lendas. "I believe you served a great injustice. I would like to apologize on behalf of our people."

"Apology accepted." replied Harry as he bowed his head. "King Lendas these are my men." He turned towards Ruiz and Jonas. "Jonas Quinn and Captain David Ruiz."

"Yes and I understand that there is one other recovering from his wounds." said King Lendas. "Our healers have informed me that he will recover just fine."

"That's good to hear." replied Harry.

"If I may ask, how did you arrive here? You were not escorted by our kind or else you would not have been attacked." said King Lendas.

"Well actually, I didn't even know I was here until we were attacked." replied Harry. "The first time we met I told you that I was a Major in the United States Air Force." King Lendas acknowledged this fact by nodding his head. "The Air Force is part of the muggle military and we came here through a device called the stargate."

"Forgive me, I am not familiar with the terminology 'stargate.'" said King Lendas.

"It's a big ring in the middle of a field. It is about an hours walk from where we were attacked." replied Harry.

"I believe he speaks of the ring of ancestors father." said Xan.

"That is but a myth!" exclaimed King Lendas.

"Forgive me father, but I do not believe Lord Potter would lie about this." said Xan.

"Call me Harry." said Harry. Xan nodded in acknowledgement. "I don't know what the myth is but I assure you that we did arrive here through the stargate."

"Father." said Rena. "Perhaps how they arrived here is not important at the moment. What is important is that Harry is searching for some of his people."

"I will be happy to show you how the stargate works after I find my people." said Harry.

"Yes our course." replied King Lendas. "I will have our warriors search the area. If they are here, I assure you my warriors will find them."

"Father, with your permission, I would like to pay a visit to the Dark Elves. It is possible that Harry's friends wandered into their territory." said Rena.

"You have my permission."

"I will go with you." said Harry.

"Lord Potter we cannot guarantee your safety outside our territory. The Dark Elves will not harm a member of the royal family, but anyone that enters their territory is at their mercy." said King Lendas.

"He will not be harmed father. I shall let them know that Harry is a member of the royal family." said Rena. "He is my betrothed."

"I'll be fine sir." said Harry.

"I'll come too." said Captain Ruiz.

"No." said Harry. "I want you and Jonas to escort Sergeant Lee back to the SGC and update them on the situation." Harry saw that Ruiz was about to argue with him. "That's an order Captain!" That closed the floor for discussion.

"Yes sir." replied Captain Ruiz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the rays of the morning sun came, armed guards came to collect SG-1, SG-3, and Celie from the prison cells. The guards bound the prisoner's hands with ropes before taking them to the surface. They were brought into an arena where thousands of elves had gathered. At the center of the arena was a small platform where Eldron stood awaiting the prisoners. The prisoners were brought before the platform and forced to kneel before Eldron.

"So um, if any of you have a plan now would be a good time." said Mitchell.

"We'd never be able to make a run for it." said Daniel.

"Silence!" exclaimed Eldron. "Members of the Dark Elvin Nation, last night a priestess known as Celie attempted to assist the spies to escape."

"They are not spies!" yelled Celie. Eldron chose to ignore her comment.

"For that, she shall join them in death." Eldron declared. As he finished saying this, cheers and shouts could be heard from the crowd. A cadenced beat on the ground was then felt as twenty warriors armed with bows marched into the arena. These warriors would serve as the executioners. The captain of the platoon halted them in front of the prisoners and gave the command for them to arm their bows.

"Wait!" exclaimed a feminine voice. The crowd turned their attention towards two figures that could be seen entering the arena. One was clearly human and dressed similarly to the prisoners and the other was a female elf. They stepped up on the platform currently occupied by Eldron, gaining the curiosity of the crowd. "I am Princess Rena of the Light Elves. I have come in search of several lost humans, but I can see that you have already found them for me."

"Greetings Princess." said Eldron. "You have joined us just in time to witness the execution of these humans." Rena stepped forward to see seven humans, a jaffa, and an elf on their knees. Rena briefly made eye contact with Celie.

"What crimes have they committed?" asked Rena.

"The humans are to be executed for intent to spy and assassinate elves of the Dark Elvin Nation. The priestess is guilty of aiding them." replied Eldron.

"What proof do you provide?" asked Rena. She was trying to stall them while she thought of a better plan.

"They were brought before the counsel. We have all the proof we need." replied Eldron.

"Celie was never brought before the counsel!" exclaimed Daniel. Eldron chose to ignore him.

"Proceed with the execution!" ordered Eldron.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said Harry stepping forward. Eldron turned and addressed the crowd.

"You see! This is further evidence that these humans are working for the Light Elves. They dress similarly to the human that escorted the Princess. We must send a message to the Light Elves and let them know that this will not be tolerated!" said Eldron. This resulted in cheers from the crowd.

"There must be a peaceful diplomatic solution to this." said Rena.

"It is too late for that princess." replied Eldron. He once again gave the signal to commence with the execution. Harry had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but it looked as if he was going to have to fight. Reaching into his pocket he quickly pulled out his wand to attack. At that moment, there suddenly were flashes of light and all the prisoners, including Harry and Rena disappeared from the arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his wand in hand and an explosion spell on his lips, Harry looked around at his new surroundings. Just a split second ago he was about to engage in a fight with the Dark Elves, but now he was somewhere else. Rena looked just as surprised as he was and looked at him for answers. Harry looked over at the SG team members who were all present and still kneel. Along side of them was the priestess accused of aiding them. A man with dark black hair wearing the standard issue Air Force field uniform stepped into the room. He had a friendly smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Welcome aboard the Daedalus. I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what do you think? The confrontation with the Dark Elves was not meant to be a big deal. Now we got some more characters and twists introduced and there are even more to come. Probably about a chapter or two from now you will find out what happened with Ron and Hermione. Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. Let me know what you liked and disliked. Again if there is anything you wish to see happen, let me know and I'll consider it.


End file.
